Conventionally, there have been provided an automatic analytical device that can perform positioning of a sample probe or a reagent probe with high accuracy (see Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 describes providing an automatic analytical device with a detection unit that detects proximity or contact of a probe to/with a solid or a liquid. In addition, Patent Literature 1 also describes attaching a jig, which has a center position detection portion that can detect the center position of a reaction container, to the reaction container. Further, Patent Literature 1 describes that whether or not the probe that is moving has come into proximity to or has come into contact with the center position detection portion of the jig is detected with the detection unit, whereby the probe is positioned at the center of the reaction container.
There has been also provided a probe drive system that determines the position of each probe tip by driving the probe tip into contact with a point on the side wall of a locator well and sensing the contact (see Patent Literature 2).